Shopping
by FlamingToads
Summary: Asami drags Korra along for a shopping spree. At first Korra hated the idea but noticing she's not the only one having a bad time, her mood suddenly changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Asami drags Korra along for a shopping spree. At first Korra hated the idea but noticing she's not the only one having a bad time, her mood suddenly changes. **

**Beta: UmbralWolves**

**A/N: I was inspired by a recent shopping trip… I hate shopping but I came up with this so it was worth it!**

**Shopping**

Korra followed Asami into yet another store. Korra mumbled under her breath when Asami scoped the room.

"Can't we just get some food already?" Korra asked. Asami smiled, looking back at Korra.

"I won't be long," said Asami.

Korra groaned as she went to find somewhere to sit down. Sighing heavily, she placed her elbows on her knees. She should've known better than to be dragged along by Asami. She absolutely hated shopping but it was too late to back out and Asami promised her food so she'd have to stick it out for now.

She spent a good while, chewing her bottom lip. She would've been bored out of her mind but before she reached that point, she heard a familiar sigh of frustration. She turned her gaze, straighten up as she did so, to see none other than Lin Beifong on the other opposite side of the shop. She huff and puffed as she leaned against the wall. Korra tilted her head. Why on earth would Lin be in a place like this? She remembered talking to Lin about shopping. The earthbender said she dreaded it and would do anything just so she could to get out of it. Korra smiled as she stood. She had nothing better to do and she was curious to what made her come here. The avatar sat down next to the Chief of Police. Lin obviously not paying her any attention since her gaze was somewhere else. Korra cleared her throat, Lin still not looking at her. Korra cleared her throat again, this time louder. Lin turned her head. As soon as she made eye contact with Korra, she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lin.

"I could ask you the same thing," Korra said as she smiled at Lin.

"That's none of your business."

"Aww. Don't be like that, Lin." Lin crossed her arms looking the other way. Korra leaned back crossing her ankles as she looked around the store.

"I'm here with Asami... She said there were these new shoes and she just _had_ to have them." Korra caught a glimpse of her girlfriend on the other side of the store. "Don't know why she needs new shoes when she already has so many." Lin chortled. Korra looked over to her. "What?"

"Just thought it was funny." Lin said with a smirk, looking the opposite direction. There was a moment of silence between the two. Korra rolled her head looking at Lin. She looked as if she was looking for something or someone.

"So are you going to tell me why you're here? I mean I can wait. Asami can shop all day so I have plenty of time." Lin raised a brow but smiled lightly thinking of whom she had came here with.

"I'm here with Kya."

"Kya?" Korra furrowed her brow. "You're here with Kya? Tenzin's sister? That Kya?"

"Do you know another Kya?" Korra contemplated for a moment. She didn't know that Lin and Kya were that close. Lin would really have to like Kya if she came along willingly with her. But that's when it hit her! '_They couldn't be…'_ she thought.

"Wait! Are the two of you…?" Korra looked at Lin.

"What?" asked Lin, though she knew exactly Korra was suggesting.

"You know…" Korra wiggled her eyebrows suggestively making Lin snicker.

"Why do you want to know?" Lin asked with a sparkle in her eyes. Korra raised her brow. It was a rare occasion to see Lin in such a mood. She seemed… playful.

"You are, aren't you?!" Korra sat up straight. "You gotta tell me!"

"I don't _have_ _to_ tell you anything," Lin said, but smiling as she looked away from Korra.

"Oh, come on! If you didn't want to tell me then you wouldn't be so cheery. At least tell me what Tenzin said or did, I bet it was hilarious." Lin pondered the idea. Though she wasn't one for sharing anything about her personal life she did love reminiscing about Tenzin's distress.

"He tried to say something but he just kept sputtering words out that no one could make out. He tried so hard to talk that he ran out of breath and turned blue." Korra leaned back against the wall, a large grin on her face.

"I wish I could've seen it," she said happily. "Does anybody else know about you two?"

"Well it's not like it's a secret; it's just that we don't feel like we have to tell anyone because it doesn't affect them in any way. The only reason we had to actually tell Tenzin is because he worried about Kya spending days away from the Air Temple and he was either too dense to figure it out or he just didn't want to believe that she was spending her nights with me at my place."

"That's so awesome," said Korra. Lin chuckled. "I'm serious! That is amazing!"

"Why are you so excited about this?"

"Because I just think it's cool. It makes more sense than you and Tenzin, that's for sure." Lin chuckled at her answer.

"So what did Asami say or do to trick you into coming out and going shopping?" asked Lin.

"She told me we were going to get food and then she stopped by a store and then another and then another." Lin laughed.

"You should know better."

"Well how did you get stuck here?"

"Kya can be very persuasive," Lin smirked. Korra's eyes widened with delight. She had a pretty good idea what Lin meant by that. Lin rolled her eyes at the younger woman's expression. Korra was about to speak but before she could, both Kya and Asami returned, both of them smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Lin.

"Turns out Asami and I have something in common."

"And what would that be?" smirked Lin.

"We've both ended up with someone who hates shopping."

"And you're both incredibly stubborn," Asami added.

"I am not!" Both Lin and Korra said in unison.

"Well it was nice to catch up with you Asami. Perhaps we could plan a day to shop and give these two grumps a break." Asami laughed.

"Sound good to me." Asami said with a smile.

"And maybe we could go on a double date some time! What do you say, Lin?" Korra smiled elbowing the Chief of Police. Lin rolled her eyes.

"I think that would be fun," Asami smiled.

"Maybe, if Lin's up for it." Kya said with a playful smirk.

"I'm sure you can _persuade_ her," Korra said with a sly smile. Kya punched Lin in the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything." Korra and Asami started to laugh.

"Well we'll talk about it later then?" Asami asked.

"Sounds wonderful," Kya smiled but then turned her head to glare at her lover, the both of them starting for the exit.

"Bye chief!" Korra said as wrapped her arm around Asami's waist, watching them leave.

"I swear, if you told her anything…" started Kya.

"I didn't!" Lin said.

Asami looked over to Korra. "_Did_ she tell you something?"

"No… You guys came back before I got to ask." Asami sighed softly.

"I really wanted to know."

"You knew about it?"

"Kya mentioned it but she didn't tell me anything else."

"We'll figure it out eventually… Maybe on our double date!"

**A/N: I don't even know what I'm doing… I'm waiting for someone to come into my room, take my laptop and say something like, "You need to stop." xD ANYWHO! Have a wonderful day! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed the fic! **

**B/N: *Walks into Toad's room, snatches laptop and gives her a better new one* You will write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading your comments. They make my day! Hope you enjoy the update! ^^**

**Double Date **

Asami parked outside of Lin and Kya's home. Korra jumped up leaning out of the car seeing the door open.

"Come on! Can you possibly be any slower?"

"As a matter of fact, I can." Lin sneered, locking the door behind her and Kya.

"You're in a sassy mood today, aren't you?" Korra said with a raised brow. Lin turned glaring at the avatar. "I'll take that as a yes." Korra grinned.

Kya smiled, linking her arm with Lin's. "Try and have fun," Kya said as she pecked her lover on the cheek. "After all, you're the one that decided we would go."

"All right," said Lin.

Kya and Lin hopped in the back. Korra excitedly turned around in her seat to look at the older couple. "Don't look so unhappy, Lin! It's a double date!" Lin pursed her lips at the young girl. "You know with that attitude I'm going to assume that Kya had to _persuade _you into to coming tonight." Korra waggled her eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Kya teased.

"Actually I really do want to know. The curiosity is killing me!"

"We're not going to tell you, Korra," said Lin. Korra pursed her lips.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Lin mocked, smiling lightly as Kya and Asami both giggled.

"Laugh all you want," Korra said as she turned back in her seat and crossed her arms. "I'll get the answer out of you eventually."

"So where are you taking us?" asked Kya.

"Korra and I were thinking of that one restaurant near the station."

"Asami wanted to go to one of those formal restaurants but smarty pants here didn't even think about telling you to dress formally." Asami rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps on another double date?" Asami said taking a quick glance to the backseat.

"Let's just see how this one goes before we even think of a second double date," said Lin.

When they arrived at the restaurant, everything went rather well to Lin's surprise. They ate their meal, talking about work, or about the Southern Water Tribe. Throughout dinner Lin waited for Korra to mention Kya's and Lin's relationship up but for now she made no sign of bringing it up, which only made her suspicious of the avatar. And as Lin knew she would, Korra asked once again how Kya was so persuasive after their table was cleared.

"Oh come on!" shouted Korra.

"We are not discussing the intimate details of our relationship with two kids."

"We're not kids anymore!" Korra retorted.

"You act like it!" Lin replied angrily.

"I do not!" Korra said as she glared at Lin.

"Do too." Lin said with a smirk.

"Do not!" Korra repeated as she pursed her lips.

"Well now both of you are acting like kids," Kya said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you're one to talk," Lin said looking over to her lover. "I have to argue with you just so you get out of bed in the morning."

"I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are!"

"Korra's the same way," Asami said.

"Morning is evil," Korra stated. Kya smiled as she nodded.

"It really is," Kya agreed. Lin and Asami both rolled their eyes.

"Really you guys are unbelievable," Asami said.

"You should try flipping Korra out of bed. That's always something fun to do."

"You've flipped Kya out of bed before?" Korra said with a grin.

"Yes."

"It's not funny!" said Kya.

"At first it was funny, but then she ran after me and believe me, I was punished."

"Punished, huh?" Korra wiggled her eyebrows.

"Will you stop turning everything I say into something sexual?"

"Then stop making it so easy to make it sexual." Lin groaned, leaning against the back of her chair.

"Even if we wanted to tell you, you probably couldn't handle it," Kya said with an innocent smile. Asami and Korra both looked wide eyed at the couple. Lin turned her gaze to the waterbender.

"Can you not?" asked Lin. Kya couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry but just look at their expressions." Lin looked over and tried her best not to laugh. "I'm kidding!" Kya said. Both Asami and Korra looked at one another. Korra let out a sigh of frustration.

"You're a tease!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are," Asami said. But that's when it hit her.

"Fine! We can play a game!" Asami looked out to their waiter, signaling the man to come over.

"A game?" Lin furrowed her brow at the engineer.

"Never have I ever." Asami told them as she pointed out what she wanted from the waiter. The waiter hurried to get her what she wanted and was back in a flash.

"What are the rules?" Kya asked. She leaned foward, already eager to play.

"All right. So for an example, Never have I ever, had a pet. I wouldn't drink because I've never had a pet, but because Korra has, she'd take a drink. It's fun! I promise!" Asami opened the bottle thanking the waiter as he brough small glasses.

"Aren't you too young to drink?"

"How do you think we even got it?" Asami said with a laugh. Lin thought for a moment, remembering that they were in fact old enough to drink. It felt like only yesterday they were teenagers. How time flies.

"Besides, even if we weren't old enough, what does it matter? How much trouble can we get in when we're with the Chief of Police?" Korra asked.

"They have a point," said Kya.

"Fine, let's play."

For the first couple of rounds it was pretty much just questions for everyone to understand the game but once it really got started Asami and Korra went back and forth bringing up only things that Kya or Lin could possibly have done. Were they purposely getting the older couple drunk. Yes, yes they were.

"Never have I ever had sex at the station," Korra said with a smirk. Lin rolled her eyes as both her and Kya took a drink.

"I know what you're doing and it's not fair," said Lin. Korra smirked.

"Okay Kya, your turn!" Asami said joyfully.

"Never have I ever left my significant other unsatisfied in the bedroom." Asami took a drink, blushing lightly.

"Now you have to share what happened."

"Well, there was an emergency at work and I kinda had to go before I could, you know..." she paused for a moment, but a jumped up slightly. "But I did make up for it later that night!"

"It's true, she did," Korra wiggled her eyebrows.

"Will you stop with the eyebrows!" Lin exclaimed.

"I can't help it!" Korra giggled.

"You're turn, Asami," Kya said with a smile.

"Never have I ever had cactus juice," said Asami. Kya immediately took to a shot as Lin rolled her eyes and took a shot herself. Korra look at them with a smile.

"Care to explain?" Kya cleared her throat.

"Well, Sokka had a liking for cactus juice and when we were younger we snuck out of the house with a bottle and just… I really can't explain a lot of what happened but we were so out of it and when mom and Sokka found us the next day, we were in a lot of trouble."

"I ran around Kya, shouting that I was blind. I don't recommend cactus juice. Ever." Stated Lin. Korra and Asami looked at one another. With a little bit of alcohol in their system, perhaps it was time to ask the question, yet again.

"Okay! Seriously will you please tell us how Kya persuaded you into going shopping? Please!" Lin looked over to Kya. Kya bit her lip, not wanting to laugh.

"The way I get Lin to go shopping with me, is I usually tease her just a little."

"No you don't, you're wicked. She'll drive me up the wall, it's so frustrating! She'll kiss me, caress me, even bite me but then she'll stop and ask if I'll go shopping with her and then she tells me that if I want to continue I'll have to wait until we come back home from shopping."

"That is cruel," said Korra.

"But it works! And it's not like I don't deliver."

"That's not the point."

"Asami, you know what it's like. You just want Korra to go with you, just so they are there. You know? See if whatever you're thinking about getting is somewhat interesting to them."

"That's how I feel." She looked at Korra and laced her fingers with hers. "It's just so we can spend some more time together."

"We spend time together all the time," said Korra.

"But it's different!" Asami whined.

"Fine! How about when you guys want to shopping you guys can do it together and Lin and I can follow you guys around for a little and then we can hang out where there's food! How about that?"

"I still want sex when we get back home though," said Lin. The others burst out laughing. Lin tried to hold back her own laughter. "I'm serious!"

Time seemed to fly by. Asami cut off drinking, but enjoyed watching as Korra tried to keep up with Lin, who was now just shooting them back without a single thought.

"How about some advice for a young couple?" asked Asami.

"You want our advice?" Lin asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah." Kya and Lin looked at one another. It was a bit hard to come up with advice on the spot.

"Never tell your significant other that her singing is terrible," said Lin with smile. Kya glared at Lin, pinching her side making the earthbender jump.

"You love my singing," Kya argued.

"I do love it, even if you can't carry a tune," said Lin said with a toothy grin. Kya narrowed her eyes at Lin but then looked at the younger couple.

"Here's some advice," Kya started as she leaned forward. "When you're lover is upset about a women that works with you, don't tell her it's all in her head!"

"Not this again!" complained Lin as she rolled her eyes.

"Woman? What woman?" asked Asami. Both Asami and Korra leaned in, wanting to know more.

"It's some rookie at the station. She joined the force a few months ago and Kya is certain that she likes me."

"I never pegged you as the type to be jealous," said Korra.

"I'm not jealous! It just bothers me the way she clings to Lin," said Kya.

"She does not," argued Lin.

"Yes she does! And the things she says to you_. Looking good, Chief. Nice work out, Chief. See you bright and early, Chief." _

"Those are perfectly normal things to say to anyone," Lin said, throwing her hands in the air.

"No they aren't," mumbled Kya as she crossed her arms.

"They kind of are," Korra said with a laugh.

"You don't see the way she looks at her!"

"Korra! You know her! She's that rookie. I can't remember her name! She's around your age. She ran into that day you came by the station when you came to pester me about the double date," said Lin. The earthbender really just wanted this to fade away. It hurt her that Kya would be so worried about her when Lin only had eyes for Kya.

"No way!" Korra immediately knew the rookie she was talking about. "She's got the hots for you."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes! I'm totally serious! If Kya wants to be jealous she has the right! That girl has her eyes on you. I talked to her for just a moment and all she talked about was how lucky she was to be taught by the best and that you are her idol."

"See! What did I tell you?!" Kya said, looking over to Lin.

"That doesn't mean anything. Lin is a successful woman. Who wouldn't admire her?" asked Asami.

"See?!" Lin mocked Kya. Kya glared at her lover. "Is this a trust a thing?"

"I trust you… It's her I don't trust."

"Kya, I love you! I had to _wait _for you. If this girl does have feelings for me, do you honestly think that I'd leave you for her?" Kya pouted as she crossed her arms.

"No," she said agitatedly. Lin smiled as she moved closer. Kya looked over at her and before she could say anything Lin pecked her on the lips for a quick kiss.

"You're my one and only, as corny as that sounds," said Lin.

"Do you ever get jealous, Lin?" asked Asami.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I do. How about you, Mrs. Avatar?" Lin teased, already knowing the answer.

"I'm dating the Avatar," Asami raised her brow. "What do you think?" Korra wrapped her arms around her as she kissed her cheek.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm just as jealous, maybe even more so."

"Why would you be more jealous?"

"Because women and men see you at work. Do you know what you look like working? You're so concentrated on what you're doing and sometimes your hair gets into your face and you bite your lip when you're trying to figure something out, which is the cutest thing!" exclaimed Korra. "If I was one of your employees, I wouldn't be able to get any work done with you in the room!"

"You have to be joking," said Asami.

"I'm certain that at least half of your workers are in love with you," Korra said honestly. Asami wrapped her hands around her arm, leaning in to kiss her face. "But if worse comes to worse, I can always ask Lin to arrest them," giggled Korra.

Lin slumped forward as she looked to Korra. "You just say the word, and I'll lock em up." Korra started to snicker. Both Asami and Kya rolled their eyes.

"Perhaps next time, we should lay off the alcohol," Asami told Kya. Kya's shoulders shook as she laughed.

"That'd probably be for the best. I have the slightest suspicion that Lin is going to kick herself in the butt when she sobers up." As if knowing something was wrong, she turned to Lin and Korra.

"And she does this _amazing_ thing with tongue and it justs-" she bit her lip closing her eyes, for a moment forgetting where she was as she remembered the delightful sense of pleasure.

"That's enough for you," Kya took the drink from Lin's hand and placed a finger against her lips. "You talk too much when you're drunk."

"Then make me shut up," Lin slurred, taking Kya's hand in hers and moved closer to press her lips against Kya's neck.

"Is she always like this when she's drunk?"Korra asked with a crooked grin.

"Well with me, she's like this. Other times she's grumpy," Kya said snickering at Lin who leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table, looking at Kya with such love and admiration.

"Lin? Grumpy? No way!" Korra said with a laugh.

"When I was younger," she covered her mouth and hiccupped. "I'd go to those real shady places to get a drunk, and then I'd get into fights. Never started them, but I did finish them."

"That sounds dangerous," said Korra.

"Like you haven't done the same thing," Asami said with the roll of her eyes.

"I didn't drink!" Korra said but suddenly she sulked knowing that wasn't entirely true. "Well, maybe after the fighting I had a drink or two…"

"There's nothing wrong with drinking," stated Lin. "It's the reason behind the drinking that can be bad. Example, drinking with friends is just fine but drinking because you're upset, doesn't make anything better. But damn, does it taste good." Lin was about to take a drink before Kya quickly changed it to a glass of water. Lin gave Kya a look but took it none the less.

"I want you to be conscious when we get home." Lin looked wide eyed at Kya and then to the younger couple.

"You know what that means," she said as she wiggled her eyebrows to the girls. Korra and Asami both laughed.

The four women didn't stay long after that. Kya and Korra were both happily buzzed and Lin was just gone with the amount that she had drank. She even started to sing Nomad Songs. Wailing 'Don't fall in love with a traveling girl' to Kya as the waterbender pulled her out of her seat and out of the restaurant that was practically empty by then.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" Lin asked as they walked towards their ride.

"You've been with me all night, Chief. I've hardly drank anything. I'm totally fine," Asami said with a sincere smile.

"Okay," Lin said carelessly as she climbed into the vehicle.

"If it was me, you wouldn't let me drive," Korra responded as she hopped into the front seat.

"You don't even know how to drive! And I know you consumed more than your share of booze, so don't even try it, punk!" said Lin.

Korra rolled her eyes as slumped down and watched as Asami climbed into the driver's seat. Asami looked over everyone, making sure that they were all seated properly before she started to drive. Korra looked from Asami to the backseat. Lin was snickering as she grabbed Kya's hand and kissed it.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest pair."

"Oh, shut up," Lin said, kicking the back of Korra's seat.

Luckily for Lin, who was eager to get Kya alone, it didn't take long at all to get back to Lin and Kya's apartment.

Korra and Asami watched as Kya and Lin walked to the door. Lin clumsily fiddled with her keys, and as soon as the door was unlocked, Lin hurried in trying to pull Kya into the privacy of their home. Kya turned slightly as she started to laugh.

"Thanks girls. We had tons of fun," she turned to Lin. "Give me a moment. You're so impatient!" Lin said something but neither Asami nor Korra heard what she said but the look on Kya's face as her cheeks turned crimson red gave them a hint. Lin smiled wickedly pulling the speechless waterbender in their home.

"We would invite you in for another drink but I think you both know that's not gonna happen tonight," said Lin with a wink. "Thanks for the ride." And with that she shut the door, a loud thud and chaotic giggling was the last thing to be heard. Korra and Asami looked at one another. Korra pressed her lips together but wasn't able to stop smiling.

"We have to do this again!" Korra said as Asami started the vehicle. Asami started to chuckle as she pulled away from the curb.

"It was pretty fun," Asami said with a smile. Korra leaned back in her seat and intertwined her fingers with Asami who's hand was placed on the stick shift.

"Will you grow old and grumpy with me?" asked Korra.

"You know I want that more than anything," Asami answered. She squeezed Korra's hand lightly, glancing over her with a sweet smile. Korra responded with a crooked grin, her eyes bright as hers and Asami's eyes locked for just a moment before she returned them to the road.

"You think we'll be as active as them when we're their age?" asked Korra. Asami couldn't help but laugh.

"Way to ruin the moment!" laughed Asami. Korra burst out laughing with a snort.

**A/N: *puts hands over face* What am I doing?**

**I really hope you enjoyed the update! I had fun writing it even though half the time I was shaking my head and asking myself over and over again what I was even doing. I probably shouldn't write when I'm sick. Haha! I hope you're having a wonderful day or night! :D**


End file.
